


Let's Have Our Rings Be The Same Color

by shiroiori



Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiori/pseuds/shiroiori
Summary: SenGen Week Day 6: Marriage or Domestic.It takes three days of steady needling, but Senku finally convinces Gen to get to a doctor. By the time they go home, they're both exhausted, and they've been sick of chicken noodle soup for days.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2019-2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590406
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131
Collections: Sengen Week 2019-2020





	Let's Have Our Rings Be The Same Color

Just a little circle. That’s all this is, the delicate thing in his pocket, the intricate folded pieces and parts tucked away in its neat little box. It’s beautiful; Gen isn’t as vain as some people might think, but Senku had wanted something to match him. Lovely. Lovely, and incredibly important to him.

He’s agonized over and over, trying to figure out what time might be best. On a date would be too many people around, too much pressure for an answer in the affirmative. At home, snuggled up on the couch felt too on the nose. 

For tonight, it doesn’t matter. Gen is miserable, looking small and pale under the sheets of their bed. He’s been sick to his stomach for days now, and Senku had finally bullied him into going to an actual doctor. They’ll pick his medicine up in the morning, but for now, he’s going to baby him a bit longer.

They shuffle, as a unit, out of the room they share and into the hallway, Gen feeling nauseated but not strong enough to make it to the bathroom by himself. He guides him to the floor gently and grabs a rag to wet, wringing it out the best he can before bringing it over.

Slumped against the toilet and groaning, Gen looks pitiful. Tiny. Fragile. Senku brushes his hair out of his face and his heart aches. ‘Are you okay,’ is what he means to say. Or, perhaps, ‘Do you need me to get you anything?’

“Will you marry me?” Senku asks instead, his expression and his words soft. He freezes, his hand still in Gen’s hair. He imagines he can feel the weight of the box in his pocket.

At first, he thinks Gen might have started crying. His head bows, and his shoulders shake. Dammit--he couldn’t wait, couldn’t think. They’re both tired, after the week this has been, but-- He’s startled out of that line of thoughts by Gen’s soft, hiccupy laughter, cut off abruptly by another wave of nausea as he holds his trembling body over the mouth of the toilet.

Lifting himself again, Gen offers him a wobbly smile. “Of course I’ll marry you. Of course, Senku.” No teasing this time--even sick, he’s been chirping ‘Senku-chan’ all day every day. This is serious, though. He’s not laughing now, except for the fond wheeze of, “I can’t believe you asked now.”

“I--do you want your ring?” Senku feels more than hears himself say, and he pulls the box from his pocket. “I have it here.”

“Give me--give me a minute,” Gen replies, and bows his head over the toilet bowl once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Chikai by Utada Hikaru! It's a song near and dear to my heart, from a series near and dear to my heart.
> 
> I couldn't pick a prompt, so I took both! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ [This](https://img1.jeulia.com/media/catalog/product/cache/877042223109cc2bc0869ffe42af0ed8/5/d/5d5b6e9547586jpg.jpg) is the ring, by the way.


End file.
